A More Private Reunion
by TheFreakyGirl
Summary: After the events of Absolute Power, Kevin decides to visit Gwen to have a more private reunion. Instead what he gets is exposed feelings, undying loyalty and indestructible trust. Rated T. Short one-shot. Kevin/Gwen. Fluff.


**A/N: HEY THERE! I'VE FINALLY FINISHED SOMETHING ELSE! **

**So, this is my first Ben 10 Fanfic, and if you would rather just ignore my boring ramblings, please just go straight to the story. **

**Just one thing, this story is set just after Absolute Power Part 2. (If you don't remember, it's the episodes where Kevin absorbs the Omnitrix again and becomes all of the aliens, like he did when he was a kid, and he becomes power hungry, tries to steal Gwen's mana...) **

**I have always watched Ben 10 on and off, but I recently just got into it again, and rediscovered my love for the Gwen/Kevin pairing. I know it's a cartoon, but I just think they're relationship's fantastic, and all the characters are great on their own too. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Ben 10, just this little one-shot. **

**I do plan on writing more Kevin/Gwen in the future, especially a full story set in the future, when they're older. If you think you'd be interested, please follow me as an author, much appreciated! **

A More Private Reunion

Gwen was sat at her desk reading when she heard a muted thud from outside. She frowned and stood up, her chair scraping across the wooden floor. She cast out her hand and lifted a book of spells from her bookcase, levitating it into her hand and slipping it into her jacket pocket. You could never be too careful. She clenched her hand, mana materialising around her closed fist, slowly creeping up to her window and poking her head out, her red hair swaying slightly in the soft breeze. Suddenly Kevin, or rather just his head, became visible between two branches of the tree next to her house. He grinned, a little embarrassed.

"Hey." He greeted, as if it was completely normal to be sitting in the tree directly outside her window.

"What are you doing here?" Gwen asked. Kevin shrugged.

"I thought it would be nice if we had some alone time, y'know, without Ben. It got a bit crowded after…everything."

Gwen shook her head, smiling and stepped back so that he could climb through the window. He had showered and changed since being changed back, dressed in his usual black t-shirt and jeans. Gwen sighed and moved closer to him, sliding her arms around his neck and stretching onto her tiptoes so that she could look into his eyes. In response Kevin wound his arms around her waist, his brow furrowing when she winced slightly. She noticed that he'd seen it and immediately her face smoothed of any emotion, as she tried to hide the fact that she'd winced at all.

"What is it?" He asked, concerned.

"It's nothing." She replied quietly, her fingers stroking his hair, a subtle attempt to distract him, as she looked anywhere but his eyes.

"Gwen," His voice was stern as he gently lifted her top to reveal her flat stomach, littered with dark, ugly bruises. He studied them carefully as Gwen watched his face, blushing.

"Me?" He asked quietly.

"No." He looked up at her face, away from her bruises. "That…power hungry thing…it wasn't you." Her voice was low as her gaze pierced his. "I always knew it wasn't."

"I still remember everything, though." Kevin whispered, standing straight again. "I hurt you so much." His face was pained. "You gotta know that I tried, Gwen. I tried so hard to stop myself." His voice shook as he continued to stroke the marks on her otherwise perfect skin, as if he could make them disappear just with his touch. "I kept expecting you to lose faith, like everyone else had, but you _wouldn't, _you just wouldn't, and I wanted you to, I wanted you to just kill me." Gwen gently let Kevin's head fall into her shoulder as he let out a strangled sob. He removed his hands, letting her top slip back down and placed them back in their previous position on her waist. Gwen held him tightly as he cried, his tears soaking her pyjama shirt. She gradually pulled him over to her bed, settling him down next to her, keeping him close the entire time.

"I'm sorry, Gwen, I'm so sorry." She kissed his cheek and wiped away his tears. "Oh God, I can't believe I'm such a wuss, I mean I didn't even cry in the Null Void." He mumbled, turning his face into the pillow.

"Kevin, you're not a wuss." Gwen consoled. "And I would've never have lost hope in you."There was the sound of the front door opening and footsteps on the first floor and Gwen froze.

"That's my parents." The footsteps sounded as if they were ascending the stairs. "Quick! You have to hide!" She hissed frantically.

"Hide where?" He replied. "Y-," The door began to open and Gwen hastily shoved Kevin under the covers. She quickly smoothed over the duvet and laid back, grabbing a random novel off of her bedside table and opening it to a random page, pretending to be immersed in it.

"Gwen?" Though his hearing was muffled by the covers, Kevin recognized her father's voice.

"Hi, Dad," Gwen's voice sounded falsely casual. "Did you have fun at Mr and Mrs Branbury's party?"

"It was okay. Bit boring. Mrs Branbury kept asking about you, though. She still wants you to go on a date with her son, Lewis-" Gwen felt Kevin tense against her legs. She discreetly slid a hand under the covers and searched for his hand. When she found it, she squeezed it and ran her thumb lightly over his knuckles, sensing his jealousy. "-But I told her that I didn't want you dating anyone and focussing completely on your studies." He laughed loudly. "Of course, I trust you to date anyone you want, but I know you don't like that kid. You're always talking about that Kevin-,"

"Dad!" Gwen interrupted, knowing that Kevin would have that cheeky grin on his face. He was never going to let her hear the end of this. "It's getting late now and I'm really tired." She yawned and stretched dramatically, shivering when Kevin ghosted his hand over her calf purposely. She kicked him and then acted like she was smoothing the duvet.

"Oh, right, sorry! Night darling," The door began to creak shut when it stopped. Kevin tensed, thinking that they'd been rumbled. "Just one thing…" Her dad cleared his throat. "Kevin, he seems like a good guy. I…uh…approve of him, and you dating him." Kevin felt a warm…glow in his chest, a weird feeling that he'd only ever felt since he'd been friends with Gwen and Ben. One that he'd only recently recognized. Acceptance.

"OK Dad thanks." The door finally closed and Gwen threw the covers off of him, glaring daggers. If looks could kill, he'd be dead. Kevin breathed heavily, relishing the fresh air, as he grinned at her.

"_All the time, huh?" _He teased. She hit him lightly on the chest.

"Shut up." She scolded as he suddenly slid her body underneath his, balancing his weight so that he wasn't crushing her.

"You shut up." He teased. "So, what's this Lewis like?" He asked casually, playing with a strand of her hair absentmindedly.

"Oh, the usual, handsome, funny…" She laughed at his sour expression. "I'm _joking. _He's obnoxious and irritating, plus he just doesn't stop talking." She ran her thumb across his frown lines. "You don't need to be jealous, you're way better at being obnoxious and irritating. And you're obnoxious and irritating in a way I find cute."

"I'm not jealous." He murmured sulkily. "Okay, maybe a little." He conceded after a second.

"You have no reason to be." Gwen said. Kevin leant forward and gave Gwen a soft kiss that made her melt. When he pulled away she let out a disappointed groan, grabbing the back of his neck and yanking his head back to hers.

"Well, I was trying to make it all innocent and romantic, but this is cool too." He said against her lips. She kissed him passionately, effectively shutting him up. Kevin, _reluctantly,_ broke the kiss again and Gwen looked like she wanted to punch him.

"I swear to God, Kevin…" She warned.

"Do you forgive me?" He blurted. Gwen raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Forgive you for what?" She asked.

"For everything, for being a jerk to you when I was a kid, for hurting you, for kissing Charmcaster and for not having enough faith in your feelings for me to believe that you'd help me-,"He took a deep breath.

"Woah, woah, Kevin stop. Yes, I forgive you. Of course I forgive you."He relaxed, as if a heavy weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

"Thank you." He whispered, before his fingers lifted her chin up so that he could kiss her again.

And maybe never stop.

**A/N: So...did you enjoy it? Please review and favourite, blahdy blah. **

**And even if you don't, thanks for reading anyway! **

**I would just like to say, that I'm worried that Kevin came across a little OOC, but I'm not sure if I'm just being paranoid. I tried hard to make them as in-character as possible, but I'm not sure. If you think anyone was OOC, please let me know so that I can know for future reference please? **

**Thanks! **


End file.
